1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simple connector structure, especially referring to a simple connector structure able to reduce labor costs and achieve quick connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology nowadays is changing rapidly, and many technological-related products on the market have an extremely short life cycle. Therefore, in the process of producing technological products, if reducing a step required for production or related materials needed for manufacturing is performed, manufacturing costs that a technology company needs to cover can effectively be reduced.
The conventional ribbon cable connector can only be soldered to a printed circuit board (PCB) with various electronic elements by a soldering process. This is similar to a clamshell connector provided with a flip cover, an insulator, and at least a conductive terminal. The inside of the insulator is provided with a conductor, one side of which is soldered on the PCB, and the other side of which is contacted with a ribbon cable inserted into the opening of the insulator to make electric conductance. Then users can utilize the opening and closing function of the clamshell connector for the purpose of fixing the ribbon cable to the connector or releasing the ribbon cable from the connector.
This is also similar to a connector structure, which is soldered to a conductive terminal set around the connector to achieve electric conductance through a plurality of soldering points set around the hollow in the PCB.
However, the two conventional connectors mentioned above and the PCB can only mutually be electrically conducted and connected through a soldering process. As a result, manufacturing costs needed for producing connectors cannot effectively be reduced.